Final Fantasy Enigma
by Im-Not-Hotaru-Strife
Summary: Ummm this is my story,it takes place 1 year after FF 7. And Cloud finds a mysterious girl. And is it the return of Sephiroth!
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy Enigma  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own any Final Fantasy 7 characters( wish I did U_U) . The other people are my friends. Claimer: I own well nothing U_U .This is the 1st story I ever wrote so r & r. Oh yea and thank you Seia (my friend) for the perverted parts (believe me I don't think that way).  
  
Chapter I  
  
A year has past since me and the gang had defeated Sephiroth, thought Cloud. It is summertime. Cloud and the gang are in Costa Del Sol. Everyone is relaxing, but Tifa. She is outside yelling," Cloud is mine all mine… he loves me not you or you or you." (She is pointing at plants and trees). "Ohhh," she stops and blinks. She notices a girl about Yuffie's age lying on the ground. Tifa skips over and looks at the girl. She thinks, awwwww she is sooo cute like a little dollie. Wait she looks familiar……(light bulb flashes) she looks like Cloud! Tifa ran over to the door and opens it," CLOUD! There is a girl outside who looks just like you!"  
  
"Tifa have you been drinking? I was an only child," said Cloud.  
  
"Well if you don't want her for a sister then we can adopt her as our child," said Tifa," Go look!"  
  
" No thanks she is not my kid," Cloud said," Specially not with you."  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?!" cried Tifa and ran she ran off.  
  
" Well I guess I'll take a look outside," said Cloud  
  
"See ya later ,"said Cid. (Cid gave up cursing)  
  
Cloud walked outside, he looks around. After about 20 min. he notices her, lying on the ground sleeping or was she unconscious, he thought. He ran over to notice two daggers beside he. Cloud looks over at her , he thought she is quite pretty. Holy god she does look like me, maybe I do have a sister. She had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, skin tone same as Cloud's, delicate lips pinkish in color. She was wearing a blue tank top, denim shorts less than finger tip length, fingerless gloves, and a pair of boots. Cloud saw something shimmer. He knelt down and saw a silver chain. Maybe the chain has a locket or something on it, thought Cloud. The charms must be down her shirt, he thought. Cloud reached down the girls shirt something it wasn't a charm. He grabbed the wrong thing ,"Oppps," said Cloud he blushed and grabbed the charms, her skin feels so silky, thought Cloud. Wait what am I thinking she could be my sister. He felt something grab his arm.  
  
"Dude, what is up with you?!" she said looking up into his eyes, she froze," Y-you look like me,"  
  
"Um sorry about that I thought maybe your neck lace might have a charm with your name on it or something," said Cloud taking his arm from her grasp and from her shirt accidentally ripping the neck lace off too.  
  
"It's ok," she smiled Cloud handed her the necklace and noticed it had SOLDIER tags on it and a silver heart.  
  
"Um I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife," he stuttered .  
  
"NO way," she said.  
  
"Wha-What, "said Cloud.  
  
"My name is Hotaru Strife, "she said.  
  
"Wow umm, "said Cloud," My house is over there you can come in and we can talk about where you are from and you can ask about me too."  
  
"Wow soo big," said Hotaru, she grabbed her daggers.  
  
"Yea me and friends live there," said Cloud. When Cloud said friends she looked at the ground.  
  
"My friends and I were separated ,"she said.  
  
"Oh," said Cloud. He helped her up.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Ok that is not the end of Chapter I but the rest won't fit. Ok Please R & R (Oh I already said that) the rest of the chapter will be up later. Til later Ta ta- Hotaru 


	2. chapter 1 reast of it

Final Fantasy Enigma- Rest of Chapter 1  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long for me to get the rest of the chepter up  
  
stupid skool! Im also working on another fan fict so I've been busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own finla Fantasy chareters the others are my   
  
friends.Claimer: I own the FF VIII cd and FF IX cd. ENjoy!  
  
"Well you can come over and we can talk," said Cloud.  
  
"Alright,"said Hotaru. Cloud grabbed her hand and Led her to the door  
  
of the house.  
  
Cloud turned around and whispered"My friends are a little off so  
  
don't mind them."  
  
"Ok I'll pretned they are normal,"said Hotaru.  
  
"Thanx," said Cloud and he opened the door.  
  
"Hiya, Cl..." started Tifa but stopped and stared at what looked like  
  
mini Cloud.  
  
"Cloud who is the chic," said Cid  
  
'Ok everyone this is Hotaru," said CLoud.  
  
"Hi,"Tifa grumbled, then she whispered so only Hotaru could hear," Your  
  
Cute if Cloud starts to like you, you die got it?"  
  
"Oh I think you'll be the one dying,"Hotaru whispered back. Tifa Gulped and walked   
  
away.  
  
"Tifa!! You didn't introduce yourself properly," yelled Clud  
  
"O sorry Cloudie, Hi HOtaru my name is Tifa."  
  
"Im Cait Sith."  
  
"Im Barret hits Hotaru on back."  
  
Hotaru: falls over and gasps for air"  
  
"O im sorry about that," said Barret. Cloud Helps Hotaru up.  
  
"Hey where is Vincent, Red13, and Yuffie?" asked Cloud.  
  
"They left right before you came in here" said Cait Sith.  
  
"O ok c'mon Hotaru," said Cloud and leads her to his room.  
  
" Why can't he take me in there uu" said Tifa.  
  
" O shut-up," said Barret and they all began doing there own thing...  
  
look for Chapter 2 I shouldn't take as long to get it up now that skool is almost over.  
  
Next: Will Hotaru and Cloud really be related? Will this open some doors?  
  
Next 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hi im back.. sorry about the last chapter you had to read it in two parts.   
  
Makoto i don't think i'll reveal if Tifa will die yet. well on with the normal garbage.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for me and the rest are my firends and   
  
few are Square Soft charecters (don't sue me)!  
  
Claimer: i own...... only still the cds. Well R&R also enjoy.  
  
Cloud Took Hotaru into his room. Cloud sat on the chair, Hotaru sat on the bed.  
  
"Cloud?" started Hotaru," Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, shoot," said Cloud.  
  
"Were you in SOLDIER?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yea how did you know?"he asked.  
  
"Your eyes have the look of a person in SOLDIER who was injected with mako,"said Hotaru.  
  
"Ohh,"said Cloud. He looked into her eyes they were also blue and had been injected with mako.  
  
"Yes i too was in SOLDIER," she said.  
  
"You were? For how long?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Ohh I'd say 11 years, Im 16 now," she said.  
  
"Wait! You were 9 years old when you joined!!!" exclaimed Cloud.  
  
"Yes i was, I am very advanced at fighting," said HOtaru  
  
"Why aren't you there now?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I ran away! I hate them!" yelled Hotaru.  
  
"What horrid memories?' asked Cloud.  
  
"Yes," she said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Well your not alone," he said trying to cry up Hotaru.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"yes," said Cloud," I have really bad memories from SOLDIER too."  
  
"Oh ok," said Hotaru.  
  
"How bout we don't talk about SOLDIER today,"he said.  
  
"A-Alright," said Hotaru wipping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"When did you run away from home?" asked CLoud.  
  
"I was turning 8 and i ran away on my birthday," said Hotaru.  
  
"When is your birthday?" he asked.  
  
"August 9," said Hotaru.  
  
"Then I would be 16," said Cloud.  
  
"Right," she said nodding.  
  
"I remember I came home school that day. My mother was crying,"he said," but she wouldn't say why."  
  
"It was b/c i ran away," said Hotaru.  
  
"I probley don't remember you because alot of my memories were replaced by Zack's," said Cloud  
  
"OOh maybe that's why i don't remember you either," said Hotaru.  
  
"Who's memories replaced a few of yours?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I-I never found out," said Hotrau.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"Yes, but i try to forget somethings," she said.  
  
"Why?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Because I do ok!!" snapped Hotrau. Therewas a silence til Cloud started again.  
  
"So Why did you run away?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I think it was because my friend died abd i felt like i lost everything," said Hotaru.  
  
"Ohh," said Cloud.  
  
"I went into denial and thought everyone hated me so I grabbed my old daggers and left my note saying i left," said Hotaru.  
  
"Where did you go aftter that?" he asked.  
  
"I traveled to Calm then rested then went to Wati and met Yuffie," said Hotrau," then i joined SOLDIER."  
  
"Oh what happened at Wati?" asked CLoud.  
  
"Yuffie trained me to be a theif. I stole lots of matria, wepons, gil, armour,and food," she said.  
  
"Did Yuffie have any other friends?" he asked.  
  
"Ye.." she started.  
  
"Do you guys want dinner?" asked Tifa," cuz its done."  
  
"Ok Tifa," said CLoud," Let's go."  
  
"Ok," said Hotaru.They walked out the door and walked out. The stains that the tears left on Hotaru's face were almost gone.  
  
Her and Cloud sat down.  
  
"They arent back yet?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Nope," said Barret.  
  
"Where in all the hells could they be? This tastes great" said Cid.  
  
"Cid relax it's sushi and other stuff i made" said Tifa.  
  
" Tifa THIS FOOD SUX!" yelled Cloud.  
  
"It's not too bad its pretty good," said Hotaru.  
  
"Thank you Hotaru," said Tife putting on a cheesy smile.  
  
"Tifa.. cut the act," said Cloud.  
  
"How did you know i was faking?" asked Tifa.  
  
"You were faking?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yea so your point is," said Tifa.  
  
" Tifa why are you so heartless and a jerk!!!" said Cid.  
  
"BECAUSE CLOUD TOOK HER INTO HIS ROOM BEFORE HE TOOK ME IN THERe!" yelled Tifa.  
  
"Tifa what did I ever do to you," said Hotaru on the brink of tears. SHe got up and ran off."Everyone hates me!"   
  
"Tifa! How could you!" yelled Cloud and stormed off. Everyone looked over at Tifa. Then got up and went to their rooms.  
  
They took showers then went to sleep. Hotaru went into Yuffie's room.  
  
Yuffie's room was across the hall from Cloud's and next to Vincent's. Durning the night Cloud heard something in the hallways.  
  
He silently opened the door and peered out. HE saw the silhouette of a girl. It looked like Hotaru.  
  
Then he heard the outisde door shut. Cloud grabbed his shoes and put them on and went outside .  
  
He looked down at the docks and saw Hotaru sitting at the edge and dipping her feet in the water. Her shoes next to her.  
  
Cloud walked down to the docks. He noticed she was still wearing the clothes she slept in. A tank top and lounge pants.  
  
"Hi," said Cloud sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hey," said Hotaru.  
  
"You alright?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Yea...Yea of course," she replied shakily.  
  
"You don't seem alright," said Cloud.  
  
"I don't know," she said," I'm a little confused."  
  
"You want to talk about it?" asked Cloud. It was slient for awhile.  
  
"I guess so," she said then shrugged.  
  
End of Chapter Two..   
  
ooooo whats going on? Does Hotaru have a little secret. Is Tifa on drugs?  
  
Look for chapter 3 coming to fanfiction.net near you. lol   
  
Hotaru 


	4. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy Enigma Chapter III:  
Disclaimer:I won nothing ecept my self onther ppl my friends.R&R enjoy.  
"So what are you feeling?" asked Cloud.  
"Well....." said Hotaru.  
"Well?" said Cloud.  
" I've been having these weird dreams lately, that I was in Costa Del Sol, I was on a dock, and i saw a boat coming this way, I saw a glimmering sword.. I thought Sephiroth came back then i figured naw he couldn't, then it was him he came here and killed many ppl, i was spared but taken as his slave," said Hotaru.  
"Oh," said CloudHe noticed Hotaru looking out at the ocean."Hotaru he won't come back.  
"How do you know?!" cried Hotaru," He could just be waiting for the perfect time to strike!"  
"Calm down," Cloud said comforting her by rubbing her leg.  
"Cloud are you sure everything will be ok?" she asked.  
"Yes of course," said Cloud, he accualy didn't know but didn't want Hotaru to worry.  
"Well I hope so,"she said and rested her head on her knees.  
"I love you lil sis," said Cloud.  
"I love you too big bro," said Hotaru.They both sat on the docks.Tifa was glaring at them from a hill. "Look at the stars & the moon," said Cloud. He looked at Hotaru, she was stareing out at the ocean,"Hotaru whats wrong," asked Cloud.  
"Sephiroth!" she said and pointed out to the ocean.Cloud saw a shinying sword it looked like the masamune.  
"I-It can't be, we defeated him," said Cloud.  
"M-Maybe he was reborn or something," said Hotaru.  
"Hotaru," said Cloud," We must go warn the others c'mon." He grabbed her hand and they ran up towards the House and went inside."Wake up Sephiroth is alive!"  
Barret walked out" Cloud have you been drinking or something?" said Barret.  
"Yea Cloud is this some kinda joke?" asked Cid.  
" Wow! Cid you didn't curse," said Cloud.  
"It's late & I'm tired,"said Cid "No i saw Sephiroth too!" Yelled Hotaru," We have to get outta here!"  
"Stop your joke Hotaru, Cloud what did you do to her?" asked Cait Sith.  
"NO WE MEAN IT!!!!!!!!! " yelled Cloud and HOtaru. Sepiroth and 3 other ppl burst threw the door.  
They killed everyone in the house except Cloud and Hotaru. They knocked then unconcious and threw them in a worm hole in the ground.  
When Cloud and Hotaru Gained Concious ness they were in a big temple.  
4 other girls stood there too. "Are you the holder of the Wind Element?" asked the one girl.  
"I-I'm not sure," said Hotaru. All of a sudden a light shot out of her chest into a dimond shapped prism. " I guess you are," said another girl. Lights Shot From their chests too. Men appeared before each of them.  
" Hotaru.. I am Squall Leonhart. We will be lovers in the future where you are going. I know. This must be odd but we must save the Princesses.  
Please Givve me your hand and i will take you to where you belong," said the man infront of her. She looked over. All of the four other girls had men before them.  
Cloud stood infront of a woman with long Brown hair. The otehr girls nodded and took the man's hand. They all disappeared within seconds. "Please Hotaru take my hand we don't have much time.  
I'll save you. PLEASE!" She looked into the man's eyes they were fear striken. She thought THIS MAN MUST REALLY CARE ABOUT ME I WILL GO WITH HIM. I HAVE A FEELING I SHOULD. She took his hand and within moments she felt her self going threw any icy void of darkness. Within moments she lost all conmciousness.  
When she awoke she was in a big green grassy field. Her brother, Cloud, was beside her. her only thoughts What hapened I feel at home...U  
-  
Thats the end i know soo short but it was getting boring it was like another story i know so it had to be scrapped uu Well there is another one coming out soon lol. I think i'll write it all first then type it out. Well R&R please.  
Til Next time im gone... Im soory it was soo short!!!!!!!!!! gommenasai (sorry)!!! Next one It'll be orignial i promise.  
please forgive me.. bows . Ja ne 


End file.
